A Pox Among Us
Category:Episodes My thirty-eighth fanfic and sequel to Two Boys and a Baby. Commentary is acceptable, plus, AnimationFan15 gets credit for the title. (It's been two days after Two Boys and a Baby, as Lincoln is covered in red spots as he's exposed to chicken pox, while Lily made a full recovery, they're in Aunt Ruth's car, as she drives them home) AUNT RUTH: Okay, Lincoln and Lily, here's your place. - Aunt Ruth said - Hope you feel better, sweetie, and thanks for rubbing my bunions. (Lincoln gags at this experience) LINCOLN: Let's hope that sixth toe doesn't scar me for life. - Lincoln said, disgusted (Lincoln puts a mask on Lily for she won't get infected again, as they walk towards the house, Lynn see's them) LYNN: Guys, they're back! - Lynn alerted LORI: Oh, man! - Lori said - This is literally gonna be hilarious! LUNA: Wait a minute, why does Lincoln has red spots on him? - Luna ask - And why Lily is wearing a mask? LUAN: (gasps) He still have chicken pox! - Luan said, shocked (They all gasp of how Lincoln still have chicken pox) LOLA: And I thought we suffered worse, looking at Aunt Ruth's stupid cats. - Lola brags - And Dad vomits every time he see's that sixth toe. RITA: (from Lily's baby monitor) Heard that, you're grounded. - Rita said LOLA: (enraged) Grrr, stupid baby monitor! - Lola yells (Lola, in a state of fury, throws the baby monitor at a wall, breaking it, and storms off; Lincoln and Lily comes into the house) LANA: Hey, buddy, you're okay? - Lana ask LINCOLN: No, (handed Lily to Leni) I'd still got chicken pox, Lily and Clyde gotten better, but I'd had the worst of it. - Lincoln laments (Lincoln collapses on the ground, Leni and Lana help him up) LANA: You're too sick, big brother. - Lana comforts - You need some rest. LENI: Let's go, Linky. - Leni said (Lana and Leni guide Lincoln upstairs, as the others look on, worried for their ill brother) LORI: Poor, Lincoln. - Lori said sadly - Now, he got chicken pox. (Later, Lincoln is in bed for his condiction, Lana and Leni are wearing hazmats suits for they won't get infected, Lana puts a thermometer in his mouth and the temperature is very high) LANA: 107 degrees fahrenheit, he has to stay in bed. - Lana informed - And I'm the only one who likes being at Aunt Ruth's. LINCOLN: Ah, man. - Lincoln laments - And I thought going to Aunt Ruth's was a pain, but this is worse. LENI: I hope you'll get better, Linky. - Leni said nicely - I would've kiss you on the forehead, but I don't want to get infected. LINCOLN: That's fair. - Lincoln said LANA: Take a nap, Lincoln. - Lana said - Maybe that can cure you. LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln thanked (Lana and Leni pat Lincoln's head and leaves) LINCOLN: At least I can miss a week of school. - Lincoln said, to himelf (Lincoln then fall asleep) TWO HOURS LATER (Lola and Lana are playing with a skipping rope, while Lynn and Leni jumping) LYNN: I hope Lincoln will be cured with his chicken pox. - Lynn said, worried - I've haven't heard from him in three hours. LOLA: He's napping. - Lola said - Linky, might be tired. (The three see Lori putting oatmeal in the bathtub, the four walk up to her) LYNN: Lori, what are you doing? - Lynn ask LORI: Setting up an oatmeal bath for Lincoln. - Lori explained LENI: Are you gonna cook him? - Leni ask, shocked LORI: (deadpanned) No, this is one of the symptoms for chicken pox, he gonna be soak in there for 15 - 20 minutes, and it's good for your skin. - Lori explained LENI: Oh. - Leni realized LORI: (wearing a hazmat suit) I'll wake him up. - Lori said (Lori walk into Lincoln's room, and shake him to wake him up, she succeeds, he yawns) LINCOLN: Hey, Lori. - Lincoln said LORI: Hey, Lincoln, it's time for a bath. - Lori said LINCOLN: I haven't took a bath, since I was seven. - Lincoln said - I'll get my bathrobe on. (Lori leaves Lincoln for privacy, he comes out wearing his bathrobe, he walk to the bathroom, he see's the bath and a bottle of calamine lotion near the tub, Lori handed Lincoln a comic) LORI: Have a good bath, Linky. - Lori said (Lincoln closes the bathroom door and got in the bath, he's relaxed) LINCOLN: Ah, this is the life. - Lincoln said, relaxed (He took some calamine lotion and rubs it on himself, he puts a hot towel on his head, as he relax in his bath, the door opens and Lori carries Lily, she removes Lily's diaper and put her next to Lincoln) LINCOLN: What's Lily doing here? - Lincoln ask LORI: It's her bath time, Lincoln. - Lori said - Have fun, you two. (Lori leaves, Lily plays with a sailboat, as Lincoln watches, bubbles then was formed in the bathtub, they stare and laugh) FIFTEEN TO TWENTY MINUTES LATER (Lincoln drys himself with a rag, and he puts his bathrobe back on, he dries Lily with a towel, and handed her to Lori, he walk to his room, and change into his PJs, and was in his bed) LINCOLN: That bath was relaxing, but I'm still itching. - Lincoln said (Lincoln then gets into his bed, Luan, in a hazmat suit, walk in and gives Lincoln a glass of water, he takes it) LINCOLN: Thanks, Luan. - Lincoln thanked LUAN: No, problem. - Luan said - We'd all suffered at Aunt Ruth's, it's sad to see you suffer worse. (Luan hugs Lincoln. and walk out of his room, he went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln wakes up, he has lesser spots now, he looked at his mirror and smiles) LINCOLN: Hey, I'm getting lesser spots on my face. - Lincoln said, relieved (Lynn, in a hazmat suit, walks into Lincoln's room, with a plate of eggs for Lincoln, with a fork on the side) LYNN: Hey, little bro, I made you breakfast. - Lynn said LINCOLN: Thanks, Lynn. - Lincoln thanked (Lynn handed him a glass milk and a whistle, Lincoln is confused of why Lynn bring him a whistle) LINCOLN: A whistle? - Lincoln ask LYNN: Just in case you need anything, Lincoln. - Lynn said nicely - Just whistle. (Lynn pats Lincoln's head and leaves he eat his breakfast and went back to sleep, everyone, in hazmat suits, are outside in the hallway) LENI: I hope Linky will recover, you guys. - Leni said - It's sad to see him sick. LUAN: Yeah, chicken pox is worse than the flu. - Luan said, worried - I hope he feels better. LYNN: I checked on him and he got lesser spots around him. - Lynn informed - So, that's a good sign. LORI: I'll set another oatmeal bath for Lincoln once he'd get out of his room. - Lori said (A whistle is heard, Lynn, in her bathrobe, head towards the bathroom) LYNN: Lana, I fed him breakfast, it's your turn. - Lynn said - I'm gonna hit the showers. (Lynn closes the door, Lana walk into Lincoln's room) LANA: What you need, big brother? - Lana ask LINCOLN: I need a glass of water, please? - Lincoln ask (Lana take the glass and returns with a full glass, he drinks it) LINCOLN: Thanks, Lana. - Lincoln thanked LANA: You're welcome, Lincoln. - Lana said nicely (Lana hugs Lincoln and leaves, he sets his glass on the dresser) ONE WEEK LATER (Lincoln is reading comics, feeling lonely. Unbeknownst, Leni, in her hazmat suit, been watching him outside of his door, Lori, in her hazmat suit, see's her) LORI: What are you doing? - Lori ask LENI: Linky feel lonely, Lori. - Leni explained - I've never seen him this isolated before, he'd never had any fun, due to him having chicken pox. LORI: True, it's the only only way for us not to get infected. - Lori says - Now, it's his bath time. (Lincoln in his bathrobe, head towards the bathroom and he got into it, he relaxed, while he's reading a comic) LINCOLN: Ah, this is the life. - Lincoln said FIFTEEN TO TWENTY MINUTES LATER (Lincoln dries off with a towel, and looked at the mirror, he has only a few spots left, he puts on his bathrobe and head towards his room, not before seeing the girls in Lori and Leni's room having a slumber party, Lincoln sighs) LINCOLN: I'll probably won't join them, they'll get infected. - Lincoln concluded (With that, Lincoln heads to his room and went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Everyone is still asleep, Lincoln wakes up and discovers he has no spots around his body, meaning only one thing) LINCOLN: (gasps) I'm cured! - Lincoln said happily - I'm cured of chicken pox! (Lincoln happily runs to Lori and Leni's room, and the two are asleep, Lincoln walks in and wakes Leni up, he succeeded) LENI: Linky? - Leni ask, drowsy (She open her eyes and see her cured brother, she tackles him in a hug) LENI: Linky, you're cured! - Leni said happily (Everyone else pop out of their rooms at this news, and went into Lori's room and see their non-infected brother, they gather around him, happy he's cured of his chicken pox; Lori walks up to Lincoln, he cowers in fear, only for Lori to embraced him in a hug and kiss his forehead) LORI: Good to have you back, Linky. - Lori said nicely LENI: Yeah, he's cured, (sweet) and kissable again. - Leni said (Leni kissed his cheek, Lincoln blushes) LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said - Now, I can have fun again. (Later, Lincoln, in his swimsuit, is relaxing in the Paradise for One pool, he feels lonely) LINCOLN: It is not as fun, without my sisters. - Lincoln laments (Leni and the others see's him and feel bad for Lincoln; He went back into the house for a soda, he comes back and find all the girls, on their swimsuits, are in the backyard too) LINCOLN: What is all this? - Lincoln ask LUNA: Well, you feel lonely, so we decide to hang out with you, dude. - Luns said nicely LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln said (They all hugged Lincoln, as they all hang out with their sibling pool party, Lincoln is lounging) LINCOLN: You know what, when I had chicken pox, I've never feel isolated from you guys, because of my infection. - Lincoln admitted LORI: No worries, Lincoln, now since you're all better, you can have fun again. - Lori said nicely LUAN: Yeah, we wanna have fun with you, too. - Luan said sweetly (The girls all hug Lincoln, Lana sneezes, everyone gasps in shock) LANA: What? I just sneezed. - Lana claimed (They sigh in relief, as they resume swimming) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) After being at Aunt Ruth's for two days, I was infected with chicken pox, and thanks to my sisters, I recovered and I can have fun again. (The siblings still have a little fun in the sun) THE END